Catwoman
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: A story about a certain knowitall with a dark secret and a greasy haired professor who helps her through it.


The Beginning

A/N: This is sort of along the lines of Catwoman with a twist, enjoy. Oh and I will be updating my "Let Me Love You" story soon.

* * *

Hermione was playing around with Ginny, Harry, and Ron on the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. They were playing on the Quidditch field and they had decided to practice flying for the upcoming Quidditch match and had somehow talked Hermione into getting on a broom so she could fly with them even though she wasn't involved in the game. 

Hermione flew around and dodged the bludgers flying her way. She was about to dive forward to challenge Harry for the snitch when a small figure near the woods caught her eye…it was a cat…Crookshanks! She turned her broom around and flew after the cat, yelling to her friends that she'd be right back. Hermione flew into the woods, dodging trees and stretching her hand out so she could pick up her feline friend when her broom flew right into a tree sending her flying off of it and onto the ground.

She laid still on the ground and her cat, Crookshanks, walked up to her meowing at her and nudging her face with his face.

He meowed again before opening his mouth and biting the side of her neck. Crookshanks purred as he watched his owner begin to move.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her cat sitting beside her, watching her. She sat up and saw her broom laying near her broken in two pieces. She felt a stinging sensation on her neck and immediately put her hand on it, pulling her hand back she saw a few drops of blood on it. Hermione looked over at her cat and knew he had bitten her, she shook her head and got up, picking her cat up as she stood up. She looked over at her broom and took her wand out, aiming it at the broken broomstick. "Reparo." She muttered. The broom instantly repaired itself and she hopped onto it and took off with Crookshanks on her lap.

Her friends sighed in relief as they watched her flying back towards them.

"Hermione you had us worried! We saw you take off into the woods and then we couldn't find you." Harry said as he flew towards her.

Hermione smiled. "I went after this little guy." She pointed at her cat who was purring in her lap. "And I wound up running into a tree with my broom and landing on the ground and Crookshanks bit me." She ran a hand along the tiny bite mark on her neck.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt." Ginny sighed and Ron nodded in agreement. "Your cat bit you though?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny just laughed. "What an aggressive little kitty." She stroked Crookshanks behind his ear before turning and landing on the ground alongside Harry and Ron.

"I always told you I never liked that cat." Ron said as Hermione landed beside him. She just rolled her eyes at him and Crookshanks hissed at him as though he had understood what Ron said.

"Damn cat." Ron shook his head as he walked off towards his dormitory with Harry.

"Well I'm off to the library." Hermione smiled at Ginny before walking off towards the castle.

"Have fun, I'll be at the lake trying to do some of my homework." Ginny smiled back as she also walked off.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and yawned as she stretched. For some reason, she felt like taking a walk. Looking over, she saw that Ginny was asleep and she got up out of bed and slid her shoes on and transfigured her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out into the barely lit corridor leading to the stairs and began to make her way towards the Entrance Hall. 

Hermione walked outside and headed towards the lake. She looked around and began to rub at her eyes, it seemed as though everything was lighter than it really was…she could see better in the dark than ever before. Hermione shook her head and decided she was probably just tired. She stood by the lake and looked out at the night sky, the full moon shone down on her. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body, she turned around and was about to head back to the castle when her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Hermione let out a shriek of pain as she felt her body twist and turn. Her mouth grew into a cat like shape and her body began to transform. The clothes she was wearing ripped and fell at her feet. Her once human hands turned into paws complete with sharp retractable claws, her skin grew long tan colored fur and her feet arched and formed into claws. Her ears shifted and moved up to the top of her head in the shape of a cats ears. She felt her teeth changing as they turned into fangs and a tail grew out of her backside. Hermione let out a hiss as she stood up. She was amazed to say the least, she thought she was dreaming at first but soon realized that it was real.

Looking around the lake, she realized she had the night vision of a cat…her thoughts drifted back to earlier the same day when her cat bit her, she ran a clawed hand over her neck. Crookshanks must have somehow changed her into…into this cat like creature.

Hermione's senses where heightened, she wanted nothing more than to run free around the forest. Her ears picked up the lowest sounds from a bug crawling on the ground to werewolf howls. She could smell prey nearby and thirsted for it, she wanted to hunt. Hermione growled and got down on all fours, running into the forbidden forest.

A few hours later, Hermione returned to the castle. Her body had transformed back into her human self and she had transfigured some clothes to wear as she walked back to the school. She decided as soon as she got some sleep, she would see Professor Dumbledore and find out what was going on.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the Headmasters office with Crookshanks in her arms and began trying different passwords, unsure of which one he was using this time. 

Suddenly a familiar scent was close to her, she sniffed the air…spices and sandalwood…Professor Snape…she turned around as he spoke to her.

"Professor Snape." She said as she faced him.

He raised an eyebrow at her before speaking. "Try Chocolate Frogs, Miss Granger."

She gasped as she realized what she had done. She could smell him and knew it was him but she didn't want him to get suspicious of her and start asking questions. Hermione nodded her head in thanks at him.

Severus stared at her and her cat for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway towards the Dungeons, his black robes billowing behind him. Crookshanks meowed at him and purred in Hermione's arms.

Hermione turned back around to face the statue and spoke. "Chocolate Frogs." The statue moved and Hermione stepped inside onto the staircase and began to walk up towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

She stepped inside his office and looked around. "Professor Dumbledore?" She called out.

"Miss Granger? Do have a seat." The Headmaster greeted her as she looked over at his desk. She smiled at him and sat down in front of his desk.

"I have a problem which I wanted to discuss with you."

The Headmaster motioned for her to continue, his blue eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"Well…I was playing Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny yesterday when I saw Crookshanks here running into the Forbidden Forest so I flew after him and my broom hit a tree and threw me to the ground. I woke up and found a bite mark on my neck from where my cat decided to bite me. I didn't think much of it until last night…this may sound crazy but I woke up in the middle of the night and I went for a walk around the lake…well I changed sir…I began turning into a cat…I even went out into the Forbidden Forest again, this time to hunt. I…I don't know what to do sir…what does this mean? Just a few minutes ago I knew Professor Snape was behind me before he even spoke to me, I could smell him." Hermione explained.

Albus stared at her for a few moments before sighing, he pulled out a book from his desk and placed it in front of her. She looked at him questioningly. "This is something I wasn't going to show you and the rest of the order until next week. I have found a prophecy, one which states that a feline will bring down Voldemort. I have been trying to figure out what it meant by feline, if it meant an actual cat or a human turned into a were cat. Apparently I have my answer now, it makes sense. This also means your cat here is not an ordinary cat…he is not only a kneazle, he is also part Maui, one of the cats of the Goddess Basse. Anyway, you should read it now" Albus said as he flipped the book open.

Hermione had no idea what to say, she was speechless right now. She leaned over to read what the book said.

_The feline will come forth_

_She will turn a follower against the dark _

_Her power will be the key to victory_

_She will save those around her _

_The darkness will be defeated_

Hermione stared at the words, they replayed in her head…could it be true? Could she really be the feline the prophecy was speaking of? Could this be why her cat had turned her into a cat creature?

"I need to think some more on this so for right now tell no one about this." Albus said to her.

She nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you Headmaster." Then she turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hermione began to experiment with her new abilities. She found she had the grace of a cat, able to fall or jump from high places and land on her feet unhurt. She also found that she was more flexible and her senses remained heightened all the time. She spent alot of her free time in the library reading about the cat creatures called werecats, studying them, learning about their...her abilities She learned that a were cat was not the same as a werewolf, a werewolf was unable to control their thrist for blood while a were cat was able to maintain a certain amount of control. They had excellent night vision unlike the werewolves and they had a more acrobatic abilities than a werewolf. 

Every night she went out near the forest and transformed into a werecat, one night she went out to the spot where she'd await her transformation and didn't realize she had company. Ginny had followed her outside after pretending to be asleep and seeing her friend leave the dormitory in the middle of the night. Hermione was in the middle of transforming when she heard a voice behind her…Ginny. She gasped and turned around, still in the process of turning into a were cat as Professor Dumbledore had called her.

"H…Hermione?" Ginny stuttered as she stumbled backwards, her eyes wide with fear as Hermione walked towards her, her hands forming into paws.

"Ginny…it's me…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke, even though her mouth was formed into the shape of a cats mouth, she could still speak though her voice was deeper than normal.

The red head stopped backing up at the sound of her friends voice and she hesitantly reached out a hand and ran it along Hermione's fur covered arm. "What…What are you? What happened to you?" She asked, her look of fear replaced with curiosity.

Hermione smirked. "Crookshanks is what happened to me."

Ginny looked at her questioningly and Hermione chuckled before explaining to her everything that had happened.

"Wow, so you are the one this prophecy is talking about? That's crazy, well I promise not to tell anyone about this, I doubt they'd believe me anyway." Ginny laughed.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement. "Well, it's time for my nightly run, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny smiled and nodded at her before turning and heading towards the castle.


End file.
